


david and daniel fuck

by nunquamdormiens



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cum Chalice, Cum drinking, Intentionally Bad, M/M, Poorly written, Sex, Stupid Metaphors, i dunno, they have sex n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunquamdormiens/pseuds/nunquamdormiens
Summary: Based on the following prompt ''Write smut, but like, intentionally bad smut. make it as unsexy/pretentious/purple/unrealistic as possible. Find the most convoluted metaphors for your characters’ genitalia that you can possibly conceive of.''I'm not too good at being intentionally bad, although my writing isn't that great to begin with. But it's like trying to draw with bad anatomy when you've got the knowledge and muscle memory already.
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	david and daniel fuck

“Are you ready David?’’ asked Daniel sexily, pushing David onto the counselor's cabin bed. David gave a tiny nod of his head, his oh so fuckably gorgeous head. David blushed deeply, like an anime protagonist when he stumbles upon a girl’s locker room. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Daniel groaned as he felt himself getting hard, his 4 inch dick stretching into a 9 inch. He looked down and saw precum leaking out, glancing at David’s own endowment, it too was hard and wet. Daniel slicked up his fingers on his precum and stabbed them into Davy’s tight ass, alternating between rough and tender strokes. His other hand went to David’s member, stroking it like you would a cat. David was moaning and arching his back within seconds.

‘’Ahh, _ah_ pleas- _DANIEL_! Stop _teasin_ -hhhnnngggmmmm’’ David made a reach for Daniel’s arm, but was promptly swatted off and he succumbed to an orgasm. Cum spurted into Daniel’s face, which he licked off like a gecko licks its eyes. David was left panting heavily, pleasure coursing through his veins. His dick throbbed and twitched, one last dribble of cum ran down the side before it softened.

‘’It’s my turn now. Get ready little _bitch_ ’’ David barely had time to prepare before he gasped from Daniel’s thick and long dick penetrating him. ‘’How’s my _fun stick_ feeling? David?’’

‘’Gosh-don’t say it like that…’’ Daniel didn’t think David could get any shade redder, but he was once again impressed by him. The blue eyed man pierced David with his enticing orbs as he thrusted harder and faster. They were both lost in the pleasure, the only coherent thing about them was how they gazed into each-other’s eyes intensely. David’s hands raked down Daniel’s back in an effort to hold on, it hurt, but Daniel only moaned harder. David felt a burst of cold gooeyness inside his chambers, Daniel slowed down and grunted. He pulled out, and a fountain of cum spilled out from David’s ass.

Daniel reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a glass, holding it under David’s leaking ass. Cum pooled in the cup, David craned his neck to see what Daniel was doing and was surprised to have the glass shoved in his face.

‘’ _Drink your filth_ ’’ Daniel commanded, his tone serious and his face sultry. His half lidded eyes hypnotized David, who shakily took the glass and gulped it down, never breaking eye contact. He made a disgusted face and Daniel boomed with laughter.

‘’I didn’t think you would actually drink it!! HA!’’ his face went soft ‘’c’mon, let’s cuddle a little’’


End file.
